


Call Out To Me

by MamaPanda93



Category: A Way Out (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Fighting true feelings, Gentle Kissing, Grinding, M/M, Nicknames, Rough but gentle sex, Swearing, Unsure, Whispering, a bit fluffy, blowjob, dirty talking, motel sex, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 17:27:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14454219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaPanda93/pseuds/MamaPanda93
Summary: Resting for the night at a dingy motel room, Vincent struggles with his demons and Leo suggests helping the older man relax.





	Call Out To Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first sex fanfiction and I am very nervous to share it!
> 
> Please no hate, I honestly tried my best!
> 
>  
> 
> The song "Call Out My Name - The Weeknd" works so perfectly while reading this! <3

Leo just finished his shower right after Vincent, clad only in his underwear as his clothes hang to dry in the bathroom with the other’s. His hair still damp and falling awkwardly into his eyes, but he doesn’t seem to mind as he sits down beside Vincent on the small motel couch.

 

Vincent also in his underwear, but staying hidden under the blanket shares the other half with Leo, who kindly declines.

 

They’re watching some cowboy movie, the bright screen bouncing off their faces and bodies. Since all the other lights are off.

 

Leo rests his arm along the head of the couch and holds his face up with his folded fist. Slightly turning his body towards Vincent as he tucks a leg under his thigh. He looks so calm and peaceful for once, and the older man can’t help staring.

 

Memorized by the way the light from the screen dances across his features, he looks like a fucking magazine cover and he just can’t seem to tear his eyes off of him.

 

Leo notices and flicks his eyes towards Vincent, curiosity shines bright in his pupils as they stare each other down.

 

“You alright there, Vince?”

 

Vincent lets a small chuckle pass his lips from the nickname, Leo hasn’t called him that before and he tries his best to ignore how it makes him feel.

 

“Yeah, I’m fine... sorry.”

 

He doesn’t know why he apologized, but he felt like he needed to. Leo nods and they begin watching the movie again. The older of the two desperately trying to pay attention to the storyline and not the growing heat in his groin.

 

Vincent is so confused as of why his body is reacting the way it is, but blames it on all the adrenaline that has been coursing through his veins the last few days. Not believing it’s the way Leo is making him feel.

 

He just needs to get though the movie, without causing attention.

 

Startled out of his thoughts by Leo’s laugh has him staring again, and he’s embarrassed to say he doesn’t want to look away, so he doesn’t.

 

“Is there something on my face?”

 

Leo sounds frustrated, looking away from the movie to question Vincent. The older man doesn’t know what to say for once in his life and shakes his head, but Leo doesn’t seem to like that answer.

 

“No, what’s your problem, man? You have something you wanna say to me!”

 

Vincent smiles, he likes when the other gets all worked up like this. It is cute watching him get all antsy and uncomfortable. So he takes a risk, plus he’s one to speak his mind anyway.

 

“You just look handsome in this lighting, that’s all...”

 

The look on Leo’s face almost has him laughing, instead Vincent acts casual as he turns towards the tv, like he didn’t just say that.

 

“I, uh... thanks? I, um- I guess?”

 

The younger man stutters, unsure what to say. Vincent loves when Leo gets like this, the man is always so bold and knows what to say, but sometimes he can get him so flustered, it’s too fucking cute to handle.

 

That’s why he enjoys teasing him so much.

 

It’s silent again expect for the movie that is almost finished, Leo half paying attention reaches over to Vincent’s lap to grab some of the blanket, but ends up grabbing something else.

 

Realization hits him like a brick as he tears his hand away, his cheeks instantly beet red as begins to stutter again.

 

“Uh, ah! Fu-fuck man! I’m, I am so sorry! Didn’t mean to grab your- uh, just wanted the blanket! I swear!”

 

Vincent would find it hilarious, but the feeling of the other on him just a second ago has his head spinning. He just stays quiet, embarrassed on what just happened. Does Leo think he’s some freak now for having an erection right beside him, when they’re only watching a stupid movie?

 

Vincent lets out a sigh.

 

“I’m sorry, Vince....”

 

Leo whispers, looking down ashamed and also embarrassed, he begins rubbing his hands together and Vincent knows that’s one of his nervous habits. He has to fix this now or this may make things awkward between them for the rest of their mission.

 

“No, I’m sorry. I-I don’t know what’s going on with my body. I think it’s just the excitement from the last few days...”

 

Vincent lies through his teeth and Leo believes it. The younger man nods at him, the tension in his shoulders finally relaxing.

 

“But you’re still handsome.”

 

“Fuck off!”

 

Both men begin laughing together, the mood lightening up. Leo’s hair falls back to his eyes and Vincent absently minded reaches out and pushes it back.

 

Leo is instantly still, like a deer caught in the headlights of a car. Eyes locked with the other man, searching and confused.

 

This makes Vincent pull his hand back, there he goes making it awkward again. He lets out a frustrated sigh, roughly rubbing his hands against his face, so confused. 

 

Why is his body doing these things?

 

“Fuck... I’m so sorry, Leo.”

 

Vincent whispers, about to get up until a warm hand rests on his shoulder, keeping him seated.

 

“Wait.”

 

They lock eyes again, the older man patiently waits like Leo asked. It’s quiet, but he can hear the wheels turning in Leo’s head.

 

“You’re just stressed, I get it.”

 

Vincent nods in agreement, Leo still hasn’t moved his hand and it makes his skin burn. He watches Leo’s Adams apple bounce as he swallows, obviously nervous again.

 

Leo’s movements are slow and hesitant, as he moves a little closer to the man beside him. His hand on Vincent’s shoulder gently rubbing small circles against his skin, the look in Leo’s eyes has Vincent shaking with something he’s never felt before.

 

“I can help you relax if you want?”

 

It’s quiet, lower than a whisper. Like he’s scared if he says it louder the whole world may hear. This is just between them. Leo licks his lips, nervous and on edge, but his eyes haven’t left Vincent’s.

 

For a second time that night, Vincent doesn’t know what to say. His heart pounding through his chest and he swears at any minute he’ll suffer cardiac arrest. 

 

He always thought Leo will be the death of him, just not like this.

 

Leo’s about play it all off as a joke to save himself the rejection, until Vincent nods. The younger man tries to fight back a smile, he doesn’t want the other thinking he enjoys doing these kinds of things.

 

When in honesty, he does. Leo enjoys making the ones he trusts feel good. It is his way of saying thank you for their loyalty when the rest of the world around him tries to kick him down.

 

Leo nods back, breaking the eye contact to blink. Letting out a breath of air he didn’t realize he was holding. He slowly leans in, his lips brushing against Vincent’s ear gently, causing a shiver to crawl down the other’s spine.

 

Instantly Vincent is the nervous one.

 

“Relax, let me take care of you...”

 

So Vincent tries, letting his arms go slack beside him. Watching the younger man get up from the couch and rest on the floor between his legs.

 

Vincent can hardly believe what’s going on, his mind going into overthinking mode again.

 

“Vince, don’t read into this too hard, just trust me.”

 

The younger man whispers, like he knows already what’s going on in Vincent’s head. Leo’s brown eyes keeping eye contact with the hazel eyes across from him, he smiles softly as he rubs his hands across Vincent’s chest. Trying to relax the other.

 

Vincent lets out a nervous sigh, shaking a bit at the other’s touch. He’s never had another man touch him like this before, and for some odd reason he’s okay with Leo being the first and only man to do this.

 

The older man closes his eyes, trying to imagine his wife Carol to help him relax, but the strong callused palms of Leo slowly rubbing down his chest brings him back to reality.

 

He can feel the blanket being lifted off his lap and he feel exposed. His grey boxers already stained with pre-cum and he’s almost tempted to cover back up. Vincent isn’t one to be shy, but somehow this venerability has his head spinning, mouth going dry, and his heart is about to shut down.

 

But he trusts Leo, he’s just scared what will this act make of their relationship after.

 

Vincent isn’t one for one-night stands, he has to really care about someone to preform a sexual act with them, and this scares him all to hell, what is he truly feeling for Leo?

 

“Relax, Vince...”

 

Leo’s voice drags him out of overthinking again.

 

Vincent nods, still keeping his eyes closed, resting his head back. Trying his best to stay calm, but he flinches a bit when he feels warm fingers graze his stomach and grip the edge of his underwear.

 

Then is stops.

 

“Any second guesses?”

 

Vincent opens one eye and peeks down at the man between his legs, the imagine causes him to open both eyes to take in the beauty in front of him.

 

Leo is kneeling on the floor, between his thighs. His chest is bare and strong, broad shoulders rising and falling as he calmly breathes. The light behind him from the tv casts a halo effect around his whole body. 

 

Then there is his eyes, his deep brown eyes are locked with Vincent’s... waiting and wanting. He’s never seen pupils so huge before, not even Carol’s.

 

Vincent holds his breath for a second, just trying to wrap his head around what the fuck is going on. This is too good to be true. Leo looks like an actual angel, and it causes Vincent to bite his own lip, what did he do to deserve this?

 

Leo blinks, nervous, but not showing it as he waits for an answer. His palms are sweating with anxiety, patiently waiting for Vincent’s consent. The room seems to stop, scratch that, the whole world seems to stop.

 

It’s just them in this small dingy motel room, and honestly in this moment of non-broken eye contact, it feels like they are the only two living souls in this universe.

 

Leo softly smiles at the thought, when did he become so mushy?

 

Then not too much longer after that Vincent reaches out a shaking hand and pushes the fallen black hair out of Leo’s face. It’s still damp from the shower, but he doesn’t mind.

 

Vincent nods once. Too scared to say anything in this moment, not wanting to ruin it for himself. He closes his eyes again, as he tries to sit back and breathe.

 

The younger man doesn’t say a thing, instead he starts running his hands gently along Vincent’s thighs, trying to sooth him because he is still so tense. Then his hands are slowly going up his inner thighs, and this has Vincent squirming.

 

He is about to tell the other to stop teasing, but a curse leaves his lips when Leo’s hand unexpectedly caresses his penis through his underwear. Rubbing at the half erect length, trying to wake it up. Leo’s other hand rests on Vincent’s knee as he looks up at him.

 

Vincent still has his eyes closed and he’s obviously fighting this. Leo frowns, wondering what he has to do to help the other just let it all go.

 

So he decides to speed the process along and kisses along the man’s pelvic area, gently biting at Vincent’s hip bone. He’s earned a yelp and that already has him feeling a little more encouraged. Slowly, Leo grips the man’s underwear and pulls them down and off. Vincent lets out a quiet hiss as the cold air hits his exposed skin.

 

Leo doesn’t waste any time and begins working at Vincent’s penis, spitting into his own hand since they don’t have any lube.

 

A minute passes and Vincent still can’t get fully erect and Leo starts to think maybe it’s his fault, but is still determined.

 

Vincent is letting out quiet muffled moans, still obviously fighting with his own demons. Leo just has to figure the other guy out, find out what makes Vincent tick.

 

“Tell me what you want...”

 

Leo whispers, still working away, but his free hand slowly runs up along Vincent’s stomach and rubs gently against one of his nipples. This causes the other to jerk a tiny bit and buck forward into Leo’s hand.

 

Vincent hisses loudly and swings a arm over his face, hiding himself like he’s ashamed for reacting like this. Ignoring the obvious question, he just answered it with his actions.

 

Leo smirks, now he knows what makes Vincent fall apart.

 

“You like this, Vince?”

 

Leo whispers sweetly, his strong hand wrapping tighter around Vincent’s length. His penis reacting to the touch and hushed words.

 

“I want you in my mouth... is that okay?”

 

Vincent lets out a stifled moan, he still doesn’t look down at Leo, but Leo is watching him. Waiting for his cue to do so. He won’t do anything Vincent isn’t comfortable with.

 

“Mhmm...”

 

Is all Vincent is able to say as he struggles through the pleasure that he’s fighting. Leo’s touch and whispers are doing something to him, but he doesn’t want the other to know.

 

“I didn’t hear you...”

 

“Fuck! Leo, just do it!”

 

Vincent shouts, rubbing his hands along his face, frustrated and so turned on.

 

The younger man does as he’s told and puts Vincent’s whole length into his warm mouth, which earns him a quick gasp and a long moan afterwards.

 

Bobbing up and down, his tongue wrapped around his shaft as he does so. Every once in a while he’ll stop to kiss Vincent’s tip and lap at it, he just keeps Vincent guessing his next move and Leo can already see the man in his mouth is beginning to lose it.

 

Vincent is restless, his breathing is rapid as he still hides behind an arm swung over his face. He knows if he looks down at the younger man he’ll crumble.

 

“Is this what you like?”

 

Vincent moans in reply, enjoying the feeling of being in the other man’s mouth, warm and welcoming.

 

Just how he imagined.

 

“Vince...”

 

Leo whispers. Vincent in his haze looks down and locks eyes with the other man, and it’s like the world flips upside down in front of Vincent. He thought Leo looked handsome before, but this is a whole new damn level.

 

A faint glimmer of sweat reflects in the light, his eyes are memorizing as he rubs him tightly with his left hand. 

 

That’s when Vincent notices it, Leo is left handed. He’s about to mention it, but Leo picks up the speed, leaning down slightly and running his lips along Vincent’s tip. The whole time while doing so he doesn’t remove his eyes from Vincent and it almost makes the other lose his breath.

 

“Leo...”

 

His name is raspy and needy, and it has Leo feeling something. Totally oblivious to that fact that he moans around the cock in his mouth. This causes Vincent to throw his head back in pure bliss. Eyes shut tight again and he slowly begins to let down his guard, but not fully.

 

Without thinking, Vincent’s hand trails down and locks onto the back of Leo’s neck, guiding him closer to take him in deeper and Leo doesn’t say no.

 

Moans fill the room, both men unaware to the world outside the door. The thoughts of their mission, families, troubles, and everything else is gone.

 

“Mmm, Leo...”

 

Vincent lets the other’s name slip passed his lips again, secretly enjoying the reaction he gets from Leo. His lips tighten harder around his cock and the moan that escapes his throat vibrates just perfectly.

 

“Don’t stop.”

 

And he doesn’t, Leo continues, not wanting to let the other down. Vincent looks so handsome, venerable in his hands as he moans his name. The hand tightly around the back of his neck rubs gently, like Vincent is trying to tell him he’s doing well.

 

“You can cum in my mouth.”

 

Leo whispers, he’s not one for letting others to finish in his mouth. It just felt too personal, but something about Vincent makes him feel something much different.

 

“No.”

 

Vincent moans, this causes Leo to pull his mouth away to look at the other, confused and rejected. 

 

Thinking Vincent doesn’t want him this way makes his heart ache, but he understands.

 

Leo doesn’t stop working with his hand, he’ll let Vincent finish no matter how he wants it. Then after that thought, Vincent is tugging at the back of his neck, gesturing him to stand up.

 

He listens.

 

“Sit on my lap...”

 

The look in Vincent’s eyes has Leo’s knees almost give out from under him. The same raspy voice he’s been listening to these last few days now has his heart in knots.

 

For once since this all started, Leo is afraid.

 

The seconds tick by too quickly and the haze Vincent is in almost lifts, now realizing what he just asked the other man. The look in Leo’s eyes has him regretting everything. He’s about to apologize, but Leo surprises him as he climbs on top of him like he was asked. Leo’s long, slender legs straddling him perfectly.

 

Both men are now chest to chest as Vincent lets out a deep moan when the pressure of Leo’s ass sits on his lap.

 

Even though Leo has his underwear on, Vincent can feel that the other man has gotten turned on too, and that makes him feel a bit more relaxed and excited too. His head swimming with endless thoughts until Leo begins to rock, his strong arms tucked behind Vincent’s head.

 

Vincent lets out another long drawl as he tucks his face into Leo's collarbone. His hands finding Leo’s hips and grips tightly, helping the other move harder and in rhythm against his cock, he makes sure to push closer to help stimulate Leo’s as well.

 

Vincent is close to letting go of the fight, his breaths and moans mixing with Leo’s is something he never realized he wanted to hear before. 

 

Now he wants to hear it forever. The thought of the Leo coming undone on top of him has his chest aching with pride.

 

“Leo...”

 

Vincent moans into the younger man’s ear, then so caught up in his pleasure he grabs Leo’s face and locks lips with him.

 

The kiss at first is hesitated on Leo’s part, until the feeling of Vincent biting his lip has him wanting to win dominance. Their tongues fight, teeth and noses clashing every so often.

 

Both men are hot and heavy, there’s slight sweat dripping off of them both, but they don’t care. Just so wrapped up in the pleasure radiating throughout their bodies.

 

That’s all that matters in this moment.

 

Letting out a huff of air, Vincent has to pull away first to catch his breath, but instead of breathing he leans close into Leo’s ear and asks something that in the moment feels right. No second guessing himself and no regret.

 

“Leo, I wanna be inside you...”

 

Vincent grabs the younger mans face with both hands to make him look at him, to make sure he understands the gravity of the situation.

 

Leo’s breath catches in his throat, his cheeks and chest instantly going red as he stops rocking on the other man’s lap. His brown eyes are searching and unsure as they keep contact with Vincent’s faded eyes. 

 

The younger man lets out a cough, mouth going dry as the uncertainty wrings his bones. The need in the other man’s eyes is almost too unbearable to handle, Leo desperately wants to say yes, but he’s just so fucking terrified. More scared than if he was 10,000 feet up in the air hanging by a thread.

 

“What are you thinking, Leo?”

 

Vincent calmly asks as he tucks fallen strands of the other’s hair behind their ear.

 

“I’m scared.”

 

Leo doesn’t hold back, he tells the truth, just how Vincent has been telling him the truth since this whole trip started.

 

“I’ll go gentle, baby... that’s if you want to.”

 

Leo blushes harder with the name, tucking his face into Vincent’s neck. Letting out a shaking breath, his mind and heart racing so quickly he swears if it isn’t for Vincent’s strong hands wrapped around his hips, he’d be already up and running out of the motel room.

 

Leo shakes his head no, the fear overtaking him.

 

But Vincent’s reaction is nothing how he expected, the older man places a kiss to his temple. Leo lets out a moan before nibbling at the ear closest to him. This earns him a deep growl from Vincent below him as he digs his fingers into Leo’s hips, then pushes him down on his lap again. Which earns him a moan from Leo’s lips, Vincent muffles it with his own lips. His facial hair scratching the other’s face as they begin grinding.

 

Vincent is close again and bites down hard at Leo’s neck, wanting to mark him. So whenever he sees the mark he’ll be reminded of this moment.

 

This causes Leo to yell out, moaning into the pain and pleasure as he rocks his hips harder into Vincent. So lost in the lust again, he leans in close and whispers into Vincent’s ear, knowing the other man gets off from it.

 

“Don’t stop!”

 

Vincent grips tighter, not slowing down. He leans into the other man’s chest, eyes shut tight and breathing heavy.

 

“I don’t plan on it...”

 

“Vincent!”

 

Leo moans out loud, not ashamed anymore and lets the words spill from his mouth. His whole plan was to get Vincent to come undone, instead he becomes the one that does.

 

“Mhmm?”

 

“I’m close!”

 

Vincent bites at Leo’s collarbone, his tongue instantly licking it afterwards to comfort the pain he caused.

 

Leo throws his head back, his eyes almost rolling to the back of his skull as he grips the couch behind Vincent’s head. He’s almost there, but his body knows this isn’t what he truly wants.

 

So he lets out a shaky breath, his hips moving slightly slower as he presses his chest against Vincent’s and kisses him roughly. This causes the older man to moan deeply against the other’s mouth.

 

Leo knows Vincent will probably finish soon, so he leaves Vincent’s lips quickly to whisper into his ear, before he can second guess himself.

 

“I need you...”

 

“You got me, baby...”

 

Vincent manages to stutter out as he struggles to catch his breath, the pleasure feeling too fucking amazing to stop.

 

“No, Vincent. I want you!”

 

The older man is the next to be shocked tonight, and he stops abruptly to stare at Leo to make sure he didn’t just imagine hearing that.

 

Vincent takes a second to catch his breath and to admire the imagine in front of him. The younger man, Leo, who he’s come so damn close to these last few days is on top of his lap. His chest rising and falling quickly as he tries to regain his breathing too, his brown eyes are like the desert sand at night and it has Vincent lost.

 

Desperately searching for water and salvation.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

Vincent whispers, making sure Leo doesn’t regret his choice afterwards because lust is a son of a bitch. The younger man may be feeling the need now, but later when the fire dies down, will he still feel the same way.

 

And it’s one hell of a fire Vincent knows they’re both playing with.

 

Vincent knows now what he’s feeling for the man on his lap and it terrifies him so fucking much. If they pass this stage in their relationship there’s no going back, and honestly Vincent doesn’t know if his heart will be able to handle another break if Leo doesn’t feel the same way after this.

 

Leo nods quickly, dragging Vincent out of his overthinking. Plus who is he to let the other down, even if he burns himself in the end.

 

Vincent lets out a sigh, bringing a hand up to cup Leo’s cheek, his fingers rubbing at his mutton chops and tries tucking more fallen hair behind his ears, but it falls back into his eyes.

 

“Open...”

 

Vincent’s fingers press against Leo’s lips, hesitantly Leo abides. Obviously nervous now of what’s to come.

 

He takes his time to explore the inside of Leo’s mouth, making sure to coat his fingers with enough spit, since they have no damn lube.

 

Leo doesn’t break eye contact as he wraps his long tongue against the fingers in his mouth, actually turned on by it and it confuses him all the way to the other end of the earth.

 

The older of the two takes his fingers out and starts to bring his hand down closer to Leo. His other hand lifting the man’s ass up off of his lap, until shaky hands fall on his chest.

 

“Leo, breathe.”

 

Leo shakes his head, terrified and holding his breath. Vincent is no where near his entrance and the man is already second guessing this.

 

“No, I don't need that. Just you!”

 

Vincent’s heart aches at that.

 

“Baby, you need this or it’ll hurt like a bitch.”

 

Leo shakes his head again, eyes shut tight. He’s holding his breath again and hurts Vincent’s soul.

 

“Please, Vincent.”

 

Vincent knows Leo isn’t one for begging and finds it adorable when he hides his face into the crook of his neck, ashamed to be this open with Vincent.

 

“Get up...”

 

Leo listens and stands up, instantly missing the contact against his skin as he watches Vincent below him spit down into his hand and tried his best to lube his length.

 

With shallow breathing, Leo slowly takes off his own underwear. Feeling venerable like this is something he can’t get used to, but somehow with it being Vincent it feels okay.

 

He feels safe with the other man, if he likes to admit it or not.

 

Vincent looks up at the other standing in front of him and reaches out a hand to grab. Leo takes it with no hesitation, their fingers entwine as Vincent leads him back down on top of his lap.

 

The older of the two cups Leo’s face and pulls him in close, like he’s missed him for years. 

 

“Just relax, Leo...”

 

Vincent breathes out, his warm breath tickling Leo’s cheek.

 

The younger man lets out a shaky breath in response, nodding. With that, Vincent gently lifts up Leo by his hips and with a free hand, he guides his penis to Leo’s entrance.

 

And just like he’d know what would happen, Leo forgets to breath.

 

“You need to breathe.”

 

Leo listens and lets out a long breath of air he’s been holding in. His finger nails digging into the couch anticipating what is to come next.

 

Vincent doesn’t wait any longer and guides Leo down slightly and stops as he watches Leo hitch his breath. This earns him a hiss of pain and it causes Vincent to wince, he didn’t want to cause the other pain.

 

“Leo, fucking breathe!”

 

Leo lets out a frustrated growl, the pain is unreal and it’s only Vincent’s tip, but he listens and struggles out another breath, as he does so Vincent pushes Leo down further on his penis. The tightness is out of this world and Vincent tries to bite back a moan, but it spills out anyway.

 

“Ow, fuck Vincent!”

 

The younger man huffs out, his fingers have moved from the couch to Vincent’s shoulders. Not caring about how deep his finger nails are digging into his flesh.

 

Vincent leans in slightly and licks at Leo’s exposed neck, which makes the other man shiver and let out the breath he was holding again. Vincent takes advantage of this and pushes deeper into the man above him.

 

Which earns him a slap across the face, but it’s nothing aggressive. Instead it triggers something deep inside Vincent and he grips Leo’s hips and pushes the man all the way down his length. The room is filled with Leo’s ear splitting gasp of pain, but is cut short when Vincent closes his mouth with a rough kiss, to distract him from the pain that is burning throughout his whole body.

 

Vincent has his hands wrapped around Leo’s back, rubbing up and down trying to comfort the torn apart man in his lap.

 

Leo tears away from the kiss to quickly tuck his face into Vincent's neck, trying to fucking breath through the pain that rocks through his body even though they are still.

 

Groaning loudly, Leo doesn’t care if the neighbouring rooms hear, hell, doesn’t even care if the whole fucking world hears.

 

“Nnuuughh, Vinc-”

 

“Mhmm?”

 

Vincent asks gently, whispering into Leo’s ear, patiently waiting before he continues. Even though the pleasure of Leo’s ass is amazing, he doesn’t want to cause anymore agony to the already hurting man.

 

“Hurts...”

 

“I know baby, I told you it would, but I’ll make you feel good. I promise.”

 

Leo’s never seen this side of Vincent, he’s always so sarcastic and teasing, never this gentle.

 

Another minute passes and Leo’s breathing is more regular, so Vincent begins to slowly lift Leo up when the younger man nods to him to continue.

 

“Ah, fuck Leo!”

 

Vincent roars loud, as Leo clings tightly to his shoulders, moaning even though it still hurt. It’s slow at first, passionate and heavy. Each sharing glances and soft kisses, giving Leo time to adjust to Vincent.

 

But once the older man hits Leo’s prostate is has him wanting more, the pain is now mixed with pleasure. The best of both worlds and it causes Leo’s head to spin. His chest tightens with lust. Before he knows it, he’s totally at Vincent’s mercy, and he’s never felt so venerable.

 

So safe.

 

Both men are breathing heavy again, the heat they both share is unreal. Vincent watches Leo come undone on top of him, his hair bouncing slightly as he struggles to catch his breath. He’s never felt more proud of the other until now. Leo’s orgasm sneaks up fast, catching him by surprise.

 

Vincent stares in complete bliss as Leo cums, his eyes shut tight as he moans out long and deep, riding the orgasm until the very end. This has Vincent reeling, the tightness wrapped around his penis is almost painful, but he still wants more.

 

“Fuck!”

 

Vincent curses loud, his hands wrapped tight around the other’s hips, not slowing down as he gets closer himself.

 

Through hazy eyes, Leo watches Vincent and knows the other is still fucking fighting it. So he leans close to the other’s ear and moans gently, his nose brushing against his lobe and it causes Vincent’s fingers to dig deeper into his sides. Which causes Leo to growl, still pressed up against Vincent’s neck.

 

“Ah, fucking hell, Leo!”

 

“Yes, Vincent?”

 

Leo whispers cockily, he knows what he’s putting Vincent through, and he’s enjoying it.

 

“I’m gonna- fuck! Ah!”

 

Vincent is out of breath, shaking his head, he’s so fucking close but he just can’t seem to let him do it. Leo notices and bites at Vincent’s lip, taking him in for a kiss, which the other returns half heartily. The pleasure that is building in his veins is mind numbing, he’s almost fucking there.

 

“Baby...”

 

Leo breathes out, now playing the nickname game while still kissing Vincent. It’s sloppy and heavy, both men trying to catch their breath as they continue to kiss.

 

“Cum in me, Vincent.”

 

Whispering demandingly, Leo bites down hard on his lip, making the other bleed. He watches as Vincent’s eyes widen and lock with his.

 

That’s when Vincent loses it all, melts in the other’s gaze and the orgasm hits him like a storm on a hot summer night, he’s about to throw his head back, but Leo’s hands keep his staring at him as he rides through the bliss.

 

Leo’s been trying so damn hard to make Vincent come undone, and he wanted to watch it happen.

 

Vincent moans out Leo’s name at the end of it, his hips still bucking to make sure he fills the other man all the way. Either of them unable to break eye contact, both scared if they do, this whole thing will be gone. Like it never happened.

 

The older man leans into kiss Leo again and the other meets him half way. It’s a tired kiss though, both spent and still living in their own little world. Either of them move, Vincent just wraps his arms around Leo and pulls him in for a hug. This causes Leo to smile slightly, still in a haze.

 

“So, did I help you relax?”

 

Leo smugly asks, knowing damn well he did. This causes Vincent to chuckle, leaning his head against Leo’s shoulder before huffing out another breath.

 

“Yes, Dear.”

 

This earns him a half heartily slap on the arm, but then the soft chuckles of Leo’s joins his.

 

“I thought I was baby?”

 

Leo leans back to make sure the other looks at him, tilting his head slightly. He knows how fucking cute he is and it drives Vincent crazy.

 

“Yes... baby.”

 

Vincent smiles gently, leaning back in and leaves a kiss on Leo’s temple. 

 

His heart aching terribly, he doesn’t know how this will change everything, but he took the risk and played with fire.

 

And honestly, Vincent doesn’t know if he’s truly ready for the burn like he thought he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and if you happened to leave a kudos, I am grateful! :3
> 
> Please let me know in the comments what you think, if you have time.
> 
> ~ xoxo.


End file.
